1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording apparatus control method.
2. Background Art
In inkjet printing systems that use a piezoelectric device as a driving unit, a voltage in the form of a driving waveform is applied to the piezoelectric device to deform the piezoelectric device and thereby change the capacity of an ink channel to discharge ink droplets from nozzles in a print head. The driving waveform is selected from among a plurality of driving waveforms each consisting of multiple driving pulses and applied to the piezoelectric device by switching a switching circuit between conductive and nonconductive states according to image gradation data. Consequently, the timing and size of the ink droplets discharged from the nozzles in the print head can be controlled in multiple stages.
A problem arises in that noise is generated in the power supply voltage and ground due to the operation of the switching circuit in the print head. In addition, since signal lines are laid out close to each other in flat flexible cables, wire noise can be generated easily. Noise affects the bit values of transferred recording data, because the driving pulses are relatively high-voltage pulses, e.g., from 30V to 50V. As a result, corrupted bit values produce such problems as the discharge of ink droplets of the wrong size or at the wrong time.
To cope with these problems, for example, a technology that uses a printing data stop control unit to control a printing data transmission unit to temporarily stop the transmission of data and a clock based on a switching signal that determines the timing of turning on/off a switching circuit located on the recording head side, and also determines the timing of switching between driving pulses has been proposed (e.g., JP-2010-120181-A).